hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Spirit
Spirits are beings of pure Aura, the magical lifeblood of the world of Hyrule and worlds once like it, such as the Realm of Twilight. Naturally ethereal beings of the Aura native to the Sacred Realm, spirits are commonly exploited to fuel the magic of Hyrule, and more rarely physically manifest in the world with their own wills. History Spirits emerged during the Dawn of Hyrule, natural cosmic beings that uphold the fundamental laws of reality and ensure the cosmic and natural processes of Hyrule continue. They are manifestations of the Aura, acting like organs and blood vessels for the world, carrying out their tasks akin to blood cells in a vein. Other act as defense systems against ideological corruption and chaos. Paramount among these were the seven First Ralodi, or Sages, whom were given physical forms and domains, becoming known as Elementals, over the natural processes of the material world to ensure that mortals thrived. The end of the Mythic Age came c. 10,000 BG, when the First Sages entered the mortal world, destroyed the chaotic Dragons and bringing order and civilization to the world, and tasked with protecting the sacred Triforce. However, with the exception of Sulkaris, First Sage of Forests, they all coveted the power of the Triforce, and waged the Triforce War, destroying much of Hyrule in the process and twisting the natural laws as well as their spirit kin and souls of mortals to their whim. Unable to claim victory over one another, they unleashed the Druthulidi into the world, initially as weapons, but the Demons quickly proved uncontrollable and threatened to devour all of Hyrule. In desperation the First Sages traded the fate Hyrule to the dark god Majora, and in exchange it slew or drove the Druthilidi into hiding. They then struck a tenuous truce, overpowering their sibling Sulkaris and taking the Triforce. To preserve the illusion of their immortality, they exiled Sulkaris rather than destroy her, spreading the myth among the mortals of Hyrule that she had coveted the Triforce and betrayed her kind and the Goddesses and from thence she was known as the Fallen Sage. The other six First Sages then claimed their domains over the mortals of Hyrule, ruling as gods until their overthrow during the Return of Sulkaris. Ancient Age Other spirits than the First Sages have come to manifest in Hyrule over the millennia. The four Light Spirits are powerful spirits that also hold dominion over the forces of nature, though not to the heights of their Elemental kin. Vrylonacia hold domain over the rivers and seas of Lanayru Province, Latoan the fields and meadows of Ordona Province, Faron the glades and depths of Faron Woods, and Eldin the mountains and valleys of Eldin Province. Deep in the eastern woods of the Kokiri Forest, a spirit known as Odolwa became the patron deity of the Deku Scrubs, and sought to take them into the afterlife of Termina, but out of fear, the Scrubs refused, driving Odolwa mad with grief. It cursed the Scrubs with the disease known as Mad Scrub, a plague of hate and madness that afflicts all their kind. Ethnicities Sword Spirit Light Spirit Elemental Notable Spirits * Fi * Ghirahim * Ono Mouzan * Latoan * Vrylonacia * Faron * Eldin Category:Peoples